1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and a device for cleaning a circulating belt, in particular a wire or felt belt, of a paper machine.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A process and a device of this type are described, e.g., in DE-C-195 07 938.
However, in such customary high-pressure cleaners of this type, the water temperature is lower than 90° C. and the pressure is approximately between 100 and 500 bar.